


Nice Time

by r4gz



Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Date, Lunch date, Talking About the Past, dog park, kissing on cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Sequel to "The Not Angel".....After walking for what felt like an hour, but wasn’t, the duo found themselves sitting on a bench at a small dog park. Kate nodded, “Nice first date pick Miss Danvers.” Kate said, dropping the bag on the ground to get their lunch.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573309
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Nice Time

It’s been two days since Kate had saved Kara and put her number in the blondes phone. 

It’s been two days since Kara texted Kate if she wanted to go out for lunch.

So here Kate waits, leaning against the “Light of Hope” window, brown paper bag resting on her knee. Kara peeked out a few minutes ago and told her that the other shop girl was running late, so they had to wait a bit. Which was fine for Kate. It gave her time to calm her nerves and get the bats out of her stomach. It’s been a year or so since she has been on a proper date, not just picking up someone at a bar for a quick or slow sex.

“Ready to go?” The brownish redhead heard, causing her to look up and smile at seeing Kara with earmuffs and a scarf that had flowers on it. Shaking the brown paper bag, she pushed off the window. “Where to?” She asked, walking alongside Kara. Not really knowing if it was okay to slip her free hand in the blondes or wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Kara smiled, slipping her hands to Kate’s. “It’s a surprise!” She said, before pulling the laughing tattoo artist along behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After walking for what felt like an hour, but wasn’t, the duo found themselves sitting on a bench at a small dog park. Kate nodded, “Nice first date pick Miss Danvers.” Kate said, dropping the bag on the ground to get their lunch. 

“Oh thank god!” Kara said, letting out a small chuckle/sigh of relief. At a quick jerk of the head and raise of the eyebrows, Kara shrugged as she pushed up her glasses. “I so much wanted this to be a date, cause I liked our texting back and forth and our small talks before opening up our respective shops but didn’t want to call this a date in the text in case that pushed you away. And…” Kate sighed, bending up with the wrapped sandwiches and placing one on the rambling florist’s mouth. “Turkey sandwich on a kaiser roll with bacon, oil and vinegar. Didn’t know what you liked, so I just got what I usually order.” She said, bending down once more to get two cans of soda. Kara grinned, letting out a breath of cold air “That sounds perfect.”

And so they ate the sandwiches, talking about everything and anything. 

How Kate used to be in the military, but that was during don’t ask don’t tell. That this douchebag of a soldier wouldn’t take no for an answer and so followed her to a lesbian bar. One thing led to another, and she was kicked out. 

Kara followed that up with how her biological parents died in a car crash when she was young. But with her uncle and aunt on the other side of the globe raising her baby cousin, she was adopted by friends of the family who had a daughter her age.

After they were done with their lunch and drinks, they found themselves back in front of the flower shop. Kara bunching up her fingers as Kate was looking anywhere but Kara’s lips. “I had a nice time.” Kara said with a smile, which caused Kate to focus her eyes on Kara’s lips. “Me to.” Kate said, stepping up towards Kara. 

Before anyone could blink, Kara felt Kate’s lips on her cheek like a ghost. “Next time, I’ll pick our date location.” Kate said, backing up towards the road. Kara nodded, “Looking forward to it Miss Kane.”

Kate gave her a small salute and then jogged away towards her studio. All Kara could do was stand with her hand on her cheek, wishing the touch of Kate’s lips would stay on her skin forever. Sighing, she stepped into her shop to find a smirking Lena. “So that was the not angel Kate Kane?” Kara just stuck out her tongue, causing her friend to laugh.

Yeah, today was a nice time. And Kara looked forward to many more.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> hope you liked
> 
> until next time


End file.
